Outer Planets Alliance/alternate
Proposed replacement for the current Outer Planets Alliance page, but perhaps just the History section. ---- ;Events before the destruction of the Canterbury The early formation of the groups that constituted the OPA began in the belt, at the time where The Earth Mars Coalition power over the belt seemed unbreakable. Under heavy the tariffs imposed Earth Mars Coalition, people living in the belt worked under dire circumstances, where a raised taxes would mean greater rationing or death for those already living on the brink of survival. Events like the destruction on Anderson Station, greatly increased the radicalization of people living in the belt. * Earth Mars Coalition * Anderson Station * Terryon Lock * Augustin Gamara ;Destruction of The Canterbury In an action to provoke Belt and Mars hostilities, Protogen, using its stealth warships, blows up the the ice freighter Canterbury, primarily crewed by Belters. This provocation leads to riots on Ceres and through out the belt. During this time leaders within the OPA began making up strides in power like Anderson Dawes who began taking over most of the legitimate parts of Ceres Station. During this time before Eros, the crew of the Rocinante, who are under the patronage of Fred Johnson acquire a sample of the Protomolecule from the Anubis, giving his Tyco Station Faction of the OPA, a seat at the table with Mars and Earth. * Riots on Ceres and throughout Belt * Seat at the table with Mars and Earth. ;Eros Incident With the Belt in chaos, Protogen was able to successfully orchestrate a dangerous and deadly experiment on Eros using those living on Eros, as part of the experiment. Those living on Eros were primarily from the belt. The Rocinante's crew plus Miller, a former Ceres Police Detective, are first hand witnesses to the Eros Incident. With this knowledge Fred Johnson is convinced by Miller to use the Navoo as a battery ram in a attempt in sending Eros to a fiery death in the Sun. By circumstance Eros avoids its fiery death by avoiding the collision and heads for Earth. Luckily for a everyone, a belter, Miller was able to figure out that Eros was sentient and able to moves its trajectory towards Venus. During this time, Fred Johnson is able to capture the planetary nukes fired at Eros. * Primarily Belters died * Successful deflection of Eros to Venus by Belters ;Succession of Ceres With the rioting on Ceres, about the deaths for all those on Eros, Earth cedes control of Eros to the OPA. This change in power legitimizes the OPA as a real Government, with Fred Johnson who is from Earth, being the head liaison of the OPA with Mars and Earth, while Anderson Dawes was the Political Lead for most of the hardliner groups within the OPA. * Seat at the table with Protomolecule sample * Legitimate OPA ran government on Ceres and belt ;Pre-Ganymede Before the mirrors dropped on Ganymede, the OPA was increasing its own capacity to govern. Fred Johnson paid, the Rocinante and its crew to police the belt, taking people who steal air and supplies from ships to justice. At Tyco Station, Fred begins to build his own ships to police the belt and also builds a powerful looking ship to head in the direction of the Navoo in order to retrieve it. * Building of new ships, (One ship is built to retrieve the far flung Navoo) * Policing of the Belt ;Ganymede Incident While the Ganymede Incident happens beyond Earth and Mars, it is primarily Earth and Mars Issue, with all the ships being involved being either from Earth or Mars. Ganymede is devastated by the events, like the orbital mirrors dropping but given time after Ganymede recovers. * Mirrors drop but then later rebuilt ;Behemoth transition to Medina Station After retrieving the Navoo and retrofitting it into a warship, rechristened the Behemoth, Fred sends the newly anointed ship, as a part of the Coalition ships, headed out to the ring gate. Due to circumstances beyond the OPA, the Behemoth makes its way through the ring Gate and to the Null space beyond on it. When the ships enter the fleets ability to move around is greatly diminished by the Ring Systems nullifying field, Carlo De Baca makes the decision to spin up the drum of the Behemoth and create some artificial gravity in order to help those who have been injured. After the nullifying field has been lifted from the system, The Behemoth transitions into a permanent station, within the Ring System, acting as a gas station for those heading out to the gate, becoming Medina Station. At this point, with a seat at the table with the Protomolecule Sample, Tyco Station and Medina Station, Fred Johnson's influence is at its greatest. * Gas Station in the middle of the action * Fred's influence is probably greatest at this time ;Marco Inaros's rise to power Marco Inaros began his as rise power began as charming leader of a group of hardcore belters, who were absolutely loyal to him. During the events of Cibola Burn, Marco sends his son Filip to Calisto, to steal the stealth coating used by the MCRN. This is also the about the time Marco receives an infusion highly advanced MCRN warships. With most of Marco's cards in place, he unleashes stealth coated tungsten objects from deep in within space to strike Earth. After it is realized by Earth it is under attack, it is too late. It is estimated that tens of billions of people will die on Earth, when power and water filtration systems collapse. * Filip steals stealth coating * Rocks Dropped on earth ;Free Navy While the rocks were the first hat to drop, the former factions of the OPA also began joining up with Marco. Groups like Meechio Pa's crew were indoctrinated into the Free Navy under Marco's control and given new Martian Warships to due his bidding. Some ships like Meechio Pa's, went out after the Colony ships heading towards the Ring Gate and forced them to head back to Free Navy Ports. Marco also has a plan in place to kill Fred and Holden while also stealing the Protomolecule Sample. The saboteurs were only successful in stealing the Protomolecule Sample. During this time the leadership in Medina Station joins the Free Navy. Being too Earther for the hardline OPA, Freds Johnson's power is greatly dimished during this time, only holding power on Tyco station and influence on some stations closer to Earth. * Colony Ships * Protomolecule Sample ;Succession of Ceres In an attempt to make the new coalition force over step there supply lines, Marco occupies Ceres with his Free Navy then abandons it, in a scorched Earth policy where he evacuates most of Ceres water in its cisterns. Clearly displeased by the way Marco is treating the people living in the belt, Meechio Pa mutinies within the Free Navy and joins the coalition forces with herself and other ships loyal to her. After a colony ship was transferred to the control of Ceres, The Rocinante, the Rocinante's crew, Fred and Fred's crew leave together and head towards Tyco Station to have a formal meeting with the heads of the OPA willing to leave Marco. Soon, Marco and two other ships of his own, ambush the Rocinante. With help from Ceres, some good tactics by Bobby and possibly Filips' gunnery inexperience, Marco's group loses a ship escorting him and is defeated, with Marco's ship, The Pela limping away with a torpedo in it, that had been deactivated by Holden. * Meechio Pa mutiny * Fred Johnson Dies ;Succession of Medina Station In a surprise attack by the Rocinante and a cargo ship, the group first overwhelms, then permanently disables the defense network in place on the Ring Station and then later take control of Medina Station but without any reasonably way to defend it from the attacking force Marco sent. In a last ditch attempt to save themselves, Naomi overloads the defense network. This attempt to over load the network, works leading the the disappearance of Marco and his entire attack force. This greatly reshapes the power structure within the OPA. * Marcos Inaros's failed attempt to defend * Marcos Inaros's failed attempt to retake Medina Station and death ;Trade Guild With the reshaping of human existence within Sol System and the galaxy at whole, Holden suggest creating a trade guild, which is lead by a Belters. This Trade guild's goal would be to create a sustainable system to survive for those who live in the belt, while also catering to the people moving out to the Ring System's new planets, because they all need each to survive now that the Earth can no longer create what it needs for it self and the system at large. Aversarala initially suggest Holden become the leader of this trade guild but he suggests Meechio Pa. Thus Meechio Pa is the defacto leader of the OPA when it concerns Mars and Earth, while Anderson Dawes still a political leader within the OPA. * Meechio Pa * Holden and Naoomi Category:Organizations